


The Way To Make An Entrance

by afteriwake



Series: A Past Love [9]
Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-05
Updated: 2012-07-05
Packaged: 2017-11-09 06:17:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/452274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apparently Molly and John’s little girl wants to make her entrance <i>now</i>, regardless of the fact she’s early and John is three hours away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Way To Make An Entrance

“It must seem strange, missing nine years,” Molly said to Amy one afternoon. They were shopping for baby items, a trip that neither of the men had been inclined to join them on, and Amy was glad for that. She really liked Molly and didn’t get to spend a whole lot of time with just her. Molly had found out she was having a girl at seven months and now she felt comfortable buying things since she was considered past the danger point.

“Yeah. So much has happened that I’ll read something and be weirded out by the changes,” she said. “Like, I love the Beastie Boys, right? And I come back and everyone’s all ‘Didn’t you know MCA died in 2012’ and I didn’t because I was being tormented by Weeping Angels and tossed back to the 1920s.” She sighed. “I honestly wish I’d been brought back to a point in time before I was declared dead, but I can see how that would make a mess of time and space.”

“If you had, we probably wouldn’t be friends,” she said.

“There is that plus side to it,” she said with a smile. “My friends now, they have kids and husbands and I don’t have either. Well, I had them, but River’s in Stormcage and I don’t have Rory anymore,” she said. “God, my life is just one confusing mess.”

“Do you wish you hadn’t met the Doctor?” Molly asked.

“No, not at all,” she said. “I may have the strangest life ever, but I wouldn’t give up my travels with him for anything. I wish you could go, just once. I think you’d have a blast.”

“I’d love to, but I wouldn’t know where to go with so many options,” she said with a smile. Then she winced. “Ow.”

“Are you all right?” Amy asked.

“The baby kicked me in the ribs,” she said.

“I don’t remember what it’s like when the baby kicks,” she said.

“You want to feel?” Molly asked.

“Yeah,” Amy said, a wide smile on her face. She went next to Molly. “Where should I put my hand?”

“Right on top of mine,” she replied. 

Amy put her hand on top of Molly’s, then Molly moved it away. The baby kicked hard. “Oh my God!” she said in delight. “She’s so strong.”

“Yes, well, I can’t wait till she’s out. I’m never letting John touch me again. He’ll have to learn that one daughter is all he’s getting,” she said.

Amy laughed. “After a while you might want another one.”

“I doubt it.” She looked at Amy. “Do you?”

She nodded. “I want another one, yeah. A child I get to raise all the way through this time.” She paused. “Melody wasn’t the first child I got pregnant with,” she said.

“Oh?”

She nodded slowly. “I didn’t even know I was pregnant when I miscarried. I just thought it was a heavier period than normal but my aunt made me go to the doctor because she knew I wasn’t a virgin.”

Realization dawned on her. “It was Sherlock’s baby, wasn’t it?” Molly asked, her eyes wide.

“Yeah,” she said. “We weren’t careful. But we were young and stupid. I was a month pregnant when I had the miscarriage. My body just wasn’t ready to handle a baby.”

“Does he know?”

“No,” she said. “With the rules we laid down to be friends, one of them is not talking about the past. I just couldn’t figure out a way to tell him. I will, sometime in the future. He has every right to know.”

“Oh, God. And I’ve been all happy about the baby and you’ve had so much happen with yours,” Molly said.

“It’s okay, Molly, honest,” she said with a smile. “I’m excited for your baby too. You’re the first pregnant friend I’ve had, so it’s really fun getting to do all this kind of stuff. And you better swear I can baby-sit. I’m going to need practice for when I have another kid of my own.”

“Okay,” she replied with a grin. Then she paused, and a pained look crossed her face. “Oh God.”

“What is it?”

“I think my water just broke.”

“But you’re only seven months pregnant,” Amy said, her eyes wide.

“Seven and a half, but…” She grimaced. “This hurts.”

Amy looked down and there was water on the floor. “All right. We’re going to get you to my car and we’re going to get you to the hospital. Where are you supposed to have the baby at?”

“My hospital.”

“Got it. Come on, let’s get you to the car.”

“Call John,” she said.

“As soon as I get you sitting down.” They hurried out of the store and Amy went to her car and unlocked it. Molly got in, occasionally grimacing in pain. Amy pulled out her phone and dialed John’s number. The minute he picked up she started talking. “Your fiancée’s water broke. She’s with me, I’m taking her to the hospital right now.”

“Oh God,” he said. “I’m out in the country right now. It’ll be at least three hours till I can get there.”

“I’ll stay with her, I promise. Just get here as soon as you can.”

“He’s away, isn’t he?” Molly said, breathing as Amy started the car.

“Yes, but you’ve got me. I’m going to stay with you. And remember, I was awake when I gave birth. I know what to expect. I can walk you through it.”

“Okay,” she said.

Amy drove to the hospital quickly but not recklessly. Molly had been keeping track of her contractions and they were coming four minutes apart by the time they arrived. This baby wanted to get out in a hurry, and Amy reassured her that this was a good thing, that they’d felt her kick just a little while ago. The nurses took over and got Molly into a hospital bed, and her OB/GYN doctor came in and took a look. “You’re fully dilated and 100% effaced, Molly,” she said soothingly. “Your baby’s going to come out soon.”

“But it’s too early!” she said.

“From the sonograms we knew your baby was a little on the big side,” her doctor assured her. “And the lungs look almost fully developed. I’ll do another one to reassure you.” The doctor nodded the nurse, who put the goo on Molly’s belly, then the doctor took the wand and pressed it against her flesh. “Look, Molly. I know your job is hard when you have to see young babies. Doesn’t she look healthier than those?”

“Yes,” Molly said. “And she’s still moving.”

“Yes. She’s hurrying down to the birth canal.”

Amy squeezed Molly’s hand. “She really wants to meet you,” Amy replied.

“Your contractions are about three minutes apart. I don’t think we’d have enough time for an epidural to kick in so you’ll have to do this without pain medication,” her doctor said.

“I’ll hold John down so you can kill him later,” Amy said, letting go of her hand and getting a damp washcloth to wipe her brow with.

“Is it going to hurt?” she asked Amy.

“Yes, but the pain will all be worth it,” she replied. “You just have to remember that part.”

They waited, with a nurse standing by keeping track of everything. They had wheeled a neo-natal unit into the room for when the baby was born, just in case. Very little time passed when the nurse went to go get the doctor. She came back in and looked. “Your contractions are right on top of one another,” the doctor said. “And I can see the crown of her head. When I say push, push very hard.”

Molly gripped Amy’s hand. “Break it if you need to,” Amy said.

“All right, Molly. Push!” the doctor said.

Molly pushed, and Amelia realized her friend very well might break her hand, but she squeezed back slightly. After the push Molly started to cry. “Oh God, it hurts,” she said.

“Another push, Molly,” the doctor said. “Now. Push!”

Molly pushed, and this time she screamed. Amelia could feel her hand being crushed, but they were rewarded with the sound of a baby’s cry. “Is that her?” Molly asked.

“One more push to get the shoulders out,” the doctor said.

Molly pushed again, and after a moment the doctor stood up. “Your baby girl seems fine,” the doctor said. “Let me cut the umbilical cord.”

“It’s over?” Molly said to Amy. “She’s really here?”

“She is,” Amy said. “And she looks beautiful, Molly.”

“I’ll let you hold her for a few minutes, but I want to take her to the neo-natal ward, just to be on the safe side,” the doctor said. “But here she is. Six pounds eight ounces and sixteen inches long.”

The baby had hair, sleek straight hair that was very pale. She looked small, but she was crying and moving about. The doctor placed her in Molly’s arms as Amy whipped out her phone and got a picture on her camera phone. “I’ll just send this to John,” she said.

“He missed it all,” Molly said, as her daughter reached over for Molly’s finger. 

“You’ll just have to have another one and chain him to your side,” Amy joked. The doctor took the baby again and put her in the unit and wheeled her off just as John replied with a text. “He said he’s sorry he missed it and he’ll be here in a half hour. Apparently he’s in a police car right now.”

Molly laughed slightly. “Is he being arrested or is he using it to get here quickly?”

“I’ll ask.” She sent off the text, and got another one in return. “Getting here quickly. It’s got the sirens on so they’re blazing through traffic.” She went back to the basin and dipped the washcloth in, and handed it to Molly. “For you to clean off the sweat.”

“Thank you,” she said.

“Thought about what you’re going to name her?”

“Jessica Elizabeth Watson,” she said.

“Jessica’s my middle name,” Amy said with a smile.

“I didn’t know that,” Molly replied. “It’s definitely a good name, then.” She looked at her. “John and I were talking, and we thought it might be nice if you were her godmother. We hadn’t picked one yet, but then we met you and you just fit so well with all of us.”

“I’d be honored,” she said, giving Molly a hug. Molly hugged her back. “I’ve never been anyone’s godparent before. Is there anything special I need to do?”

“If anything happens to me and John, you’d have to help raise her. Otherwise you help guide her as she’s growing up. Between us and you and Sherlock our daughter should have a good life.”

“I’ll be the best godmother ever,” Amy promised. They chatted for a bit, then the doctor came and talked to Molly, and then they went back to chatting until they heard someone running up to the room and John appeared in the doorway, damn near frantic. Amy giggled as he came into the room. “Hello, _Dad_ ,” Amy said.

“Are you all right?” he asked Molly.

Molly nodded. “I’m fine. So’s Jessica. They took her to the neo-natal ward, but she passed all the tests. They’re going to keep her here a few days, just to be safe. But she’s rather healthy, even though she’s early.”

“I am so sorry I wasn’t here,” he said, kissing her forehead.

Amy looked to the doorway and saw Sherlock standing there, and quietly made her exit to give the new parents time alone. “The hero of the hour,” he said with a slight smile as she approached.

She scoffed. “So not a hero. Just a friend.” She nodded to the side. “Want to see our goddaughter?”

“Our?” he asked.

“I just got asked to be the godmum,” she said. “I said yes, of course.” She grinned at him. “Come on, go take a look.” They headed towards where the doctor had said the baby was, and she was in the room all by herself. They stood on one side of the window and Amy pointed. “That’s Jessica.”

“She’s small,” he said.

“Yeah, but she’s healthy. That’s the important bit.” She looked at her. “She looks a little like Melody did. The hair, mostly. But she’s got the same searching eyes. It’s like she wants to know everything.”

“Mothers will always see bits of their children in other children,” he said quietly.

“I have one picture of us,” she replied. “A soldier there took it when Madame Kovarin wasn’t looking. It was with Melody in the orphanage she was in. I took it when I found it.” She looked at him with a slightly sad smile. “Every other picture I have with my daughter she’s older than me and looks nothing like me. But I have the one.”

She could tell he was weighing something in his head, and then he put an arm around her shoulders, breaking one of the rules. But it was all right, she thought as she put her arms around him and he held her close. She’d let him break the rules today, because she wanted a hug more than anything right now. She shut her eyes and they stood like that for a few moments before she finally pulled away. “Thank you,” she said.

“It wasn’t a problem,” he replied. “Are you okay?”

She nodded. “I’ll be okay, yeah.” She smiled at him, and this smile felt stronger and less sad. “We should go back over to them and you can congratulate her.”

“That sounds like a good idea,” he said with a nod. 

They headed back to the room, side by side, walking in step. When they got to the room, both the happy mother and father turned, and Amy forgot all about her own sad feelings and concentrated on being happy for her friends. It wasn’t that hard to do, and by the time she drove home she felt much better. But she knew she needed to tell Sherlock about what happened to her soon. It wasn’t going to be an easy conversation, but he needed to know. That put a damper on things. Now she just had to figure out how and when. But she could put it off just a little bit.


End file.
